


It's a Good Kind of Madness

by thatwinchestergirl, undecidedartist



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwinchestergirl/pseuds/thatwinchestergirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/undecidedartist/pseuds/undecidedartist
Summary: Imprisoned for an act of self defense, Johnny Cade finds something unexpected behind the barbed wire fences. Dallas Winston.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little note, none of the non-con happens between Johnny and Dally. Even then, it will not be explicit. We'll put notes at the beginning of every chapter in case we need to warn you guys.

Five years. Johnny was sentenced to five years in the slammer. The bus rocked and jolted as it made it’s was down the gravel road to the prison. Time was moving so fast and he had no idea how to process what was happening. The prison was getting closer with each lurch   
of the bus. He didn't mean to kill him. It just happened so fast. He just didn't know what to do. Johnny swallowed and looked forward to the front of the bus. The bus was relatively empty, there were two other tough looking men who probably have done this before.

He didn't belong here.

He missed the gang. He missed Steve’s cocky remarks and Two-Bit’s wisecrack jokes and he missed Soda’s reckless grin that could make anyone feel better. He missed Darry too, the protective of the group with his superman complex. But most of all he missed his best friend, Ponyboy and his poetic ramblings and constant support. As much as he regretted killing that soc, Bob, he would do it a thousand times over to save Pony.

The bus came to a slow stop, the brakes squealing beneath the vehicle's weight. An officer at the front of the bus and another at that back stood to their feet, leading the three boys out onto the dusty gravel and into the fresh air. To either side of him were miles of chain link fence with boys of all ages congregating behind the fences. Johnny grimaced as one boy threw a punch at another and his eye subconsciously twitched.

Shuffling their feet, the group stopped in front the administration building. Three new officers came out of the building and lead the teens individually to different rooms. The room was lit with bright lights and the floors were concrete and the walls metal. It was cold.

“Strip,” the officer commanded holding out his hands to take the clothing.

Johnny swallowed loudly as he began to remove his jacket. The emotionless gaze of the officer made him feel more self conscious than he already was. His hands were shaking as he removed the last of his clothing. His body was littered with bruises and scars, some new and some old. The newer ones were a parting gift from his old man.The officers eyes trailed down his body from neck to feet, not once meeting his eyes, he sighed and pushed the grey uniform into his hands. Johnny changed quickly, not wanting anymore attention.

He had his photo taken and was blinded by the harsh flash of the camera. Then he was led down a darkened hallway and into an even brighter room. A man in a white lab coat sat in chair. He had honey brown hair with dark eyes. His name tag read Dr Richardson. The doctor gave Johnny a smile and pulled out a clip board. Johnny answered all his questions, the ones about his bruises receiving vague answers. Dr Richardson was kind to him, and made Johnny feel at ease. He offered Johnny a kind smile, one that met his eyes. The guard standing by the door cleared his throat after a moment, leading Johnny to his cell block.

Sneers and angry calls of ‘fresh meat’ rang out through the cellblock as Johnny dragged his feet, the guards leading him to his cell with tight metal cuffs cutting into his wrists. His heart began to thump against his chestplate, body threaten to shake. He was startled by the harsh voices around him. The other boys leered at him, some even lurched forward to the bars of their cells, startling him. An older boy in the cell across from him grasped the bars and grinned at Johnny, their eyes locking. He could have only been eighteen or so with dark sinister eyes and a healed gash across his cheek. 

“Hey there,” The other boy sharing the cell smirked.

Johnny shivered, flinching away from the voice. The guard tapped his shoulder, he wasn’t so bad, pulling Johnny around to unlock the cuffs. Imprints were left on his wrists and they were sore. They walked past two more cells before they reached their destination. The guard gave him a reassuring squeeze as he gestured for him to get into the cell. Johnny gave him a small, shaky smile before going in. 

He slid down the cold, stony wall in the corner, he grabbed at his dark hair, which was no longer greased up, in handfuls tugging and twisting. Johnny began to shake, his body wracked with uncontrollable sobs. He muffled the cries with his knees. He was glad he had no one to share his cell with, no one to hear him cry.


End file.
